


Scars

by tragicallywicked



Series: Rain Verses [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, comfort cuddling, cute small scene, implied after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: Alice sees Jasper shirtless for the first time and Jasper is insecure about his scars. Fluff/comfort makes everything better. | Tumblr prompt short scene crossposted here and on ff.net
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Rain Verses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936381
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37
Collections: My Bookmark





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt asked by arwen-ap-urdo on tumblr:  
> Alice seeing Jasper shirtless for the first time and Jasper being insecure about his scars but fluff/comfort makes everything better.
> 
> It's short, but it's cute! I ended up making it a follow up of chapter 5 on my fic The First Rain, cause I thought it would be sweet. But you can definitely read it without reading the fanfic. Enjoy!

The sun rose lazily that morning, with fog in that cloudy Philadelphia making its light faintly invade the room where the two figures crawled the couch, cuddled and bare. The previous night had been a haze of emotions and superb lovemaking, and the aurora surfaced the madness they had turned the home. Obviously, they hadn't slept, nor they needed to. Still, Alice had a habit of shutting her eyes sometimes while her visions meddled her brain. It felt like sleeping, lounging in the comfort of what her future with Jasper held.

It always amazed Jasper how many human customs Alice had, especially considering her shortage of information about her own human life. When he observed her closing her eyes just before dawn, he didn't foresee the carrousel of emotions arising from her. Was she napping? How?

"I let my visions come. It relaxes me when they're of you," Alice clarified when the sight of him asking what she was doing showed up in a vision. She also didn't need to open her eyes to recognize Jasper was grinning at her comment.

"It sure brings you pleasant sensations, I see." She peeped him nonchalantly and amused.

"Close your eyes and join me."

And he did, as they stood there _dreaming_ until the daylight had settled in, embracing each other close—Jasper her big spoon.

Alice sighed in content when he placed a kiss to her shoulder and she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. "Morning." Alice mused, a smile dancing on her lips.

Jasper smirked lightly and his fingers reached to cup her cheek. "Slept well?" He taunted, making Alice grin.

"Like never before." Her hand traced his arm and the feeling of the bumps on his skin caught her eyes. Now, with the sunlight, she had a clear glimpse of the scars she had planted kisses on the night before.

Her fingertips were gentle over the wounds. It was a tangibility Jasper wasn't truly used to, so he mechanically withdrew. She looked up at him with a concerned pout.

"You don't like this?"

"It's just different. New." He explained, hesitant. Alice tilted her head a tad, eyebrow lightly raised at him. "I suppose I'm not fairly used to having my scars examined so intimately. I realize they can be intimidating."

"I find them charming," Alice confessed. She shifted her position and Jasper matched it, laying below her now instead of beside her. It was a laughably small couch, he deemed mentally. But there wasn't much else after they broke the bed. He decided the floor would have been nicer because that way he could effortlessly just roll over her again.

"I wouldn't describe them as that fascinating." He suspected her sanity for a second, following as Alice traced the ones covering his chest now, fingers moving down to his abdomen.

"They're who you are, Jasper." She told him with amused annoyance. They were elegant in her sight, Alice couldn't grasp how he didn't see it that way.

"Broken?"

"Strong." She said assuredly as she bowed down to peck his lips gently. "They tell your story of survival, of transformation, of overcoming things." Her words were romantic but also profound, and Jasper was taken by how deeply they affected him. "Each one of them is a testimony you were wiser, you outlived every single attack. And now that you're here, you don't have to endure that ever again."

Jasper stared at her longly, in silence, studying her beauty. Not the external one that she definitely had. But, in this case, the virtue of her pure emotions, of the sincere faith Alice radiated toward him. Made him feel such absolute tranquillity and comfort. There was no doubt he belonged by her side. If she could make him feel so well about all he had been through, it was his pledge to always make her experience the same.

"Your scars brought you to me," Alice assured him at last, her hand brushing on the one lodged across his jugular, that she reckoned it was his first one.

"Then, I am appreciative of every single one of them."


End file.
